


Hands In Your Hair and Charms On Your Phone

by AlpheccaCoronae



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Dealing With Trauma, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbians, Post red ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, and they're both gay, jupiter is sad, neptune is worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpheccaCoronae/pseuds/AlpheccaCoronae
Summary: After the Jupiter becomes the devil Neptune gets concerned.





	1. Phone calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely shit and self indulgent but whatever. 
> 
> Literally nobody has heard of wktd so I doubt ANYONE is gonna get this but please if you haven't played it do so immediately

At the end of summer camp Neptune gives Jupiter her number. Just in case she wants to talk about what happened, obviously; becoming the devil can have a few side effects. 

Just days after they get home she receives a call from an unknown number. She's been picking up her phone for anything now, just in case it was Jupiter, and it's all been marketing calls. This time she lets it ring out, bored of answering to window cleaning companies and various other telemarketers.  
Immediately she feels a pang of regret, and dashes across the room to reach the phone. She unlocks it and calls her back. Jupiter picks up. 

"Hey... Neptune? This is Jupiter."  
"Hey Jupiter, sorry I had to call you back I couldn't find my phone." She feels another pang. She's always on her phone; and when she's not it's never further than arms reach away. Jupiter knows this.  
"Oh uhh, okay"  
The suspicion in her voice grinds and twists at Neptune's insides, as she scratches at a non-existent itch on the back of her neck.  
"So why did you call?"  
"I-uhh it's-it's dumb"  
She hears the faint snapping of elastic against skin, and recoils inwardly.  
"No no no, I'm sure it's not. Tell me."  
A gulp.  
"I just... I just wanted to chat."  
Another snap.  
"But I mean if you don't want to I totally get it. Really I understand"  
"Of course I do, you idiot"  
Neptune forces out a laugh  
"Oh really! Great! I mean uhh... cool. That's cool."  
Another snap and GOD won't she just quit that already?  
"Hey you don't live too far away do you? Why don't you just get your dad to drive you over to mine?"  
"Really? Sure! Yeah... uhh. I'll ask him.... yeah"  
"I'll text you my location and I'll talk to you later i guess."  
"Yeah I'll see you around!"  
Just before she hangs up Neptune hears yet another snap. She sighs and turns down the screen of her phone onto the sofa. She'll talk to her about it another time.


	2. "Home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayayayayayayay this is soo shitty I'm sorry. Also sorry it's taken me this long to write I apologise for my laziness

"Darling?" A voice calls from inside the house. "Can you come inside?"

Jupiter sighs, swinging her legs for a few seconds. She jumps down, landing on all fours, and straightens. A few strides brings her to the door, where her mother is waiting with her arms crossed. 

"Honestly Jupiter you're covered in dirt!"  
"I'm sorry, it was just such a nice day..."  
She tuts, shaking her head and turning around into the house.   
The smell of pie wafts through the room. Jupiter has to admit, for as much of a bitch as her mother can be, she's a brilliant cook. 

Once all three of them are seated, her mother doesn't hesitate in launching into a painfully detailed discussion on all the reasons why Jupiter's grades could be falling. She tunes out, focusing instead on the steam rising from the plate in front of her. 

"Are you okay Jupiter?" Her Dad asks "you seem a little dazed."  
She jerks her head up.   
"Yeah, uhh, I actually had a question"  
Her heart pounds, and she swallows a lump rising in her throat.   
He motions for her to continue.   
"I met a friend at camp, I was wondering if you could drive me over to her house? She doesn't live far."  
Her mother pauses her meal with practiced delicacy.   
Seconds tick by, and cogs turn on her mothers head. Her parents stare each other down.   
"You can go."   
"Yes, thank you!" This Moment is one of the very few that Jupiter seriously considers hugging her mother. No, never mind. Never gonna happen. She snaps a hair band agains her wrist. 

She finishes her meal quickly, wanting to text Neptune back as soon as possible. 

As soon as she manages to escape the table Jupiter races upstairs. 

She sits cross legged on her bed, phone face up in her hand. She stares at the call button. Eyes flicking up to the ceiling, Jupiter huffs and falls onto her back. Now. Do it now. 

She presses call, and brings the phone up to her ear. Dial tones ring. 

Finally she picks up. 

"Jupiter?"

"Yes! Yeah-yeah. Hi"

Neptune's voice is crinkled and distorted through Jupiter's old phone speaker, almost unrecognisable.

"Well? are you coming?"


End file.
